


lay with me (for one more night)

by rosehathaway



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x12, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Sharing a Bed, after the scene in the booth and before the morning scene at school, because Betty wouldn't leave Jughead alone that night, you can fight me on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehathaway/pseuds/rosehathaway
Summary: Betty is there for Jughead when his dad goes to jail and the whole world forsakes him. 1x12 missing scene, before the morning at school.





	lay with me (for one more night)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first piece for the Bughead fandom, though I'm no newbie to fanfiction. I do admit I'm nervous posting this, because this fandom has some of the best fanfic writers and I'm deeply appreciative of all the great work they do. I've had the best month just reading fanfiction instead of books.
> 
> I have so many more ideas for my babies, so if you like this, let me know. I'm sure my muse will appreciate it!
> 
> Title comes from the Imagine Dragons song I’ll Make It Up to You. 
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta @queseraone on tumblr for proofing this despite the fact that I'm sure she'd rather be snuggling her precious baby. 
> 
> Also, you can find me on tumblr @coopersjones

It was way past midnight when Archie and Veronica left their dark booth at Pop’s. After filling Jughead in on everything they knew, they all agreed there was nothing to be done at this point. Still, staying seemed like the obvious choice, if only to keep their friend company, so they ordered their usual milkshakes and distracted Jughead with conversation about other things. It was the least they could do after the horrible way they acted.

“Do you want a ride back, Betty?”

At Archie's hesitant question, Betty shook her head softly. She didn’t even wait for them to walk out through the door before slipping her hand into Jughead’s, giving him half of a sad smile that he never got to see, since his gaze was turned to the floor. His fingers were cold to the touch, but he squeezed back briefly, letting her know that he was okay. Or maybe that they were okay. Whatever he meant by it, Betty felt reassured, even though she imagined she was the one who should be doing the reassuring.

“I should get going,” she murmured, even though she really didn’t want to. Leaving his side was last on her list of things she wanted to do. What she actually wanted was to crawl under his skin to make sure he never felt alone again. Even the thought of him hurting caused her actual physical pain, and she wanted nothing more than to make it better.

“I’ll walk you home.” He pressed his lips together, and she knew his mind was heavy—perhaps heavier than she’d ever seen it.

As they gathered their things from the booth and left the empty diner, Betty wondered where he was going to stay tonight. It didn’t seem like the right time to ask, so she slipped on her jacket, enjoying the fact that Jughead lingered by her side, almost as if he didn’t want to put too much distance between them.

“Jug, I really am sorry. I wanted to tell you about my mom’s crazy plan, but I really thought she listened to me when I told her to shut it down. I know my mom is messed up. I’m sorry. I know there is no excuse.”

He sighed, running his hand through his hair, taking off his beanie in the process. “I know. If you think your mother is messed up—” He broke mid-sentence, trying to keep his expression neutral, but everything was just too much.

“Jug, what is it?”

He shook his head to signal he didn’t want to talk about it, and she didn’t press. Instead, she reached for him, enveloping him in a comforting embrace. They stayed like that until he felt like he could breathe again without the comforting rhythm of her heart beating, and then he let her go. He decided that he was tired of the lies and the secrets, so instead, he told her all the truth he could muster.

When he was done, Betty was speechless. There were so many things wrong with what he just told her—beginning with how he wanted to leave her. But all she could think about is how a mother should never turn down her child, no matter what.

“So yeah, not even my mom wants me. Nobody wants me.”

“I’m so sorry, Jug. You deserve better. By your family. By your friends. I’m sorry everyone has let you down. Including me.” She said the last part with so much heartbreak. Knowing that she—willingly or not—contributed to his sorrow was something that was going to keep her up at night for weeks to come.

She felt like she said _I’m sorry_ so many times it was beginning to sound like nonsense in her ears, but it didn’t make it any less true. Her head turned towards the ground and she swallowed, ignoring the feeling of sand in her throat. She wanted to cry for the amazing boy in front of her, who was betrayed by everyone he loved. His dad was arrested, his mom refused to take him in, his best friend betrayed him, and as much as she wanted to pretend otherwise, so did his girlfriend, and yet somehow, he still looked like the strongest person ever. Betty knew it would take much less to send her crumbling.

She worried that everything that happened would cause him to pull away, but instead he locked his eyes with hers and laced their fingers together as he pulled her closer. Content, she rested her head on his shoulder as she had so many times before, and they just existed there for a small second, two people in love offering each other comfort as they walked towards the Cooper residence.

“Jug, I hate to ask, but where are you gonna stay tonight?”

He turned his gaze towards the ground again. “I’m not sure. I don’t feel like going back to the trailer right now.” The trailer that the police trashed when looking for evidence. It would just be a constant reminder of the events that lead them here.

“Meet me up the ladder in ten minutes,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“No, Betts, I can’t get you in trouble with your parents,” he protested weakly. The truth was, he knew that the only way he was going to get some sleep that night was curled into her, breathing in the familiar scent that was so uniquely _Betty_.

“Let me deal with them. Ten minutes.”

Her lips touched his gently. She knew it wasn’t enough—she wanted her lips to kiss every inch of him, to search for all the places he was hurting, and make the pain disappear. But it was just a kiss. It couldn’t magically melt away the pain. It could only do so much.

If only she knew that to him it was everything.

True to her word, ten minutes later, she slid the window open, and let him in with a finger over her mouth, indicating he had to be quiet. She disappeared into the bathroom to change, and he rummaged through his backpack for something more comfortable than what he was wearing.

Betty emerged soon, having let down her hair, and he was instantly reminded of how beautiful she looked in her dress earlier. He couldn’t remember telling her. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he was excited to have dinner with his girlfriend’s family, and take her to the dance.

“In case I forgot to mention, you looked gorgeous tonight.”

“Thank you,” she smiled sadly. “You too.”

She slid under the covers, scooting to the side to make room for him. When he joined her, it sent shivers down her spine. The proximity, the intimacy—it was new to both of them, though not unpleasant. He laid turned away from her, probably not wanting to make her uncomfortable and it served as a great opportunity for her to slip her arm over his side, spooning him as she buried her face in his black tresses.

“For the record,” she murmured sleepily in reference to their earlier conversation, “I want you.”

She wasn’t sure if he heard her, because he didn’t reply. For a brief moment before slipping into unconsciousness, she wondered.

_Was it enough?_


End file.
